


Darkest Hour

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst, Cannibalism, Dark, Dark Character, Dark Past, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mild Gore, Mind Games, Murder-Suicide, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Criminal profiler Oh Sehun is tasked to help investigate the disappearances of people across Seoul to Beijing - who are left with their bodies mangled in horrible ways. The investigation weighing heavily on Sehun's state of mind and sanity, who is not use to the horror outside of the lab rooms, a superior officer decides to have him supervised by another agent Kim Jongin, who, unbeknownst to them, has the innate ability to find the weaknesses in people. A unconventional relationship blooms- or so they think.</p><p>Sehun has the ability to empathize with psychopaths, an ability he finds extremely disturbing but useful. Younger rookie Jongin, an articulate officer, finds his affections lay within Sehun and his drive to bring justice to those who need it.</p><p>But nothing is ever as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "He was the monster lurking under the bed, the shadow hovering at the edge of the frame. The further he was from the spotlight, the darker that shadow loomed."

_“Try to touch the past. Try to deal with the past. It's not real. It's just a dream."_

 

* * *

 

I.    

There was a plethora of reasons why he preferred isolation. The superfluous, clear vapidness of his peers irked him to a point where he felt like his skin was going to crack and chip from holding it all in. They were disgusting, he thought, he’d tear them apart if he had the choice. For their lack of depth, for their amusement in the trivial,  an abomination of humanity for how they allowed others to suffer. He hated them for a lot of things. They seemed to carry themselves perfectly day by day, seemed to always look gorgeous and carefree. So mindless of a world that allowed so many more to suffer. He could paint up a million multifaceted words to clearly color their stain on existence.

    He was much better than them. He was endowed with a certain godliness that rarely was seen in such a primitive species. He saw himself as a being to simply live for his own amusement. Everyone else was apart of a lesser being. He could stir up their world with a little chaos and watch the feeble-minded men run around in circles. He could craft fear, chaos, and horror in his design.

    He first murdered not because he heard a little voice telling him or because he had a shitty life growing up. He murdered because he knew he could get away with it. A true evilness that clung to him rather than any compulsion to kill. There was beauty in death. He lured the lady with false promises and slit her throat. The glorious red spilled from her useless body as he smiled to himself. He drained her of the liquid life letting it spill onto the ground, soaking the dirt now crimson. And ultimately he made art with her once pitiful body. He crafted her body against the tree, crucified for her sinful and useless ways, and laid pretty flowers along her body’s edges. He left her in the park he found her and saw it later on the late night news.

    It was powerful. And it was beautiful. Why had he done it? Because he could. No one understood the mind of a sociopath, he assumed. He was more intelligent than the ton and would guess he could give any FBI detective a run for their money.

x

    Sehun looked at the woman’s pale, lifeless, and stone cold body nailed to the tree in the middle of the park in Seoul. His eyes itchy from the pollen in the air, nose twitching from the smell of the dead. She had flowers scattered around her as if she was being idolized. But Sehun knew that wasn’t the case. She wasn’t being celebrated but the work the killer had done was. He was a egoist. Before him, she had been simply a person without purpose. Now he had crafted her into a work of art Sehun thought with bitterness.

    The yellow tape kept reporters back as the FBI walked around the park snapping pictures and looking for any evidence that might escape the naked eye. Sehun was left with the body momentarily until his superior came back and demanded a profile for the killer.

    “I cut her,” He said quietly to himself as he bent to pick up a fallen flower at the edge of the tree, “I watch the blood drip, cleansing her with a new ordained purpose for being, and slowly I clean her. I clean her of any evidence and of me.” His hand started shaking a little. Terrorfied tremors of knowing what the killer thought, horrified because Sehun felt a sense of likeness with the killer. “I clean her so she’ll be pretty when I nail her up. I leave her to be found. I don’t even know her name. Or if she has a family. But now she is reborn anew. With heavenly design.”

    Sehun swallowed. He had not a reason for doing this. He was simply bored and confident he could get away with it.

    “Sehun?” A hand touched his shoulder and the smaller man jumped violently. Sehun turned quickly, away from the body feeling the lifeless eyes of the victim staring at him, his eyes now focused on his superior Junmyeon. He couldn’t offer the weak smile he knew would comfort Junmyeon. He felt ill.

    “The killer is making art.” The upsetting realization that Sehun could empathize with psychopaths always made him feel sick. Sehun had the same brand of crazy that caused people to kill, to help him understand why, how, and many of the other questions that couldn’t be answered by a normal mind. He was insane, yes. But he didn’t use his insanity to kill. But to help. Junmyeon would often say he wasn’t crazy, simply thought differently. Sehun would always remark bitterly he thought like a killer. “He is arrogant and a egoist. He sees himself above the rest. He wasn’t accepted as a child so he takes it out by reassuring himself of his self worth. Her death, his mannerism of displaying the body validates his self importance. He’s clever, intelligent, and probably someone very important in Seoul.” Sehun said, his body breaking out in chills. “And I doubt this will be his last time killing. He won’t be stupid enough to get caught easily. He won’t leave behind anything. But he will want credit for his work.”

    Junmyeon shifted uncomfortably in front of his criminal profiler. Sehun was good at what he did. So good, it often left Junmyeon very antsy to get away from the man who could see so clearly into twisted minds. Wasn’t that the natural human response?

    “So we know he’s someone influential and hell bent on making a statement. He thinks he’s better than the FBI and pretty cocky about it. But why her?” Junmyeon asked pointing the body hanging from the tree. He would get the photographers to get more pictures of her and then had her removed from up there.

    “I don’t believe she was anyone he knew. He wouldn’t be that reckless. She was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time.” Sehun muttered, “I can’t be too sure he didn’t stalk her beforehand but from everything I calculated I don’t think he needed to stalk or get any information of the victim. He’s confident in his abilities. He won’t feel the need to.”

    “How do you know he’s a man?” Junmyeon asked lightly.

    “He removed her ovaries and violated her with a sharp object. I feel as if he thinks most people are beneath him but woman are further down. Sexist, gender hate, whatever the reason, he’s a male.”

    “Thank you Sehun. You don’t have to stick around anymore. I can get Officer Byun to take you back to the office. You’re looking a little pale. Get yourself something to eat and rest.” Junmyeon said tenderly. “You know-- if it all starts to get to you.. you can talk to someone. It’s okay to feel weighed down. It happens to the best of us.”

    Sehun felt her eyes on him. The dead woman was laughing at him. You’re as fucked up as my killer, huh? Sehun quickly licked his dry lips and turned to head for the exit of the park. “Junmyeon, I am just tired. I will see you back at the office.” He didn’t wait for a reply and waved down Baekhyun explaining he needed to get out of there. The stink of her death was making his nose burn and chest heave.

    “Funny, I don’t smell anything.” Baekhyun said softly.

 

     Sehun did like his job. It took it’s toll seeing people murdered in unimaginable ways but the team he worked with were undeniably supportive. Junmyeon was like a older brother. Sehun could tell that he sometimes made Junmyeon uncomfortable; being able to vividly explain how people were murdered would call for discomfort. But Junmyeon was much gentler and nicer than most. There was Chanyeol, a fiery computer hacker who got recruited, who teased Sehun to ease the tension usually in the office. Baekhyun a sassy young officer who had eyes for a certain hacker. And there was Yixing, another young but talented forensic specialist who often found the COD quicker than any seasoned officer. They made up the Federal Bureau of Investigation team that sought out serial killers in Seoul.

    “Sehun, you want to see the video of Baekhyun dancing drunk last night?” Chanyeol asked at the round table where they were eating lunch. Chanyeol whipped out a large phone, Baekhyun scoffed loudly and Sehun looked wide eyed. “He was shaking his ass like-”

    “Could you not Derpyeol?” Baekhyun demanded, “I may have had one too many but that doesn’t justify you recording me.”

    “I want to make you youtube famous.” Chanyeol said as he got a loud smack from the shorter male.

    Sehun chuckled lightly. “I am sure it was amusing but I don’t want to die. So, maybe you can show me some other time?”

    Baekhyun made a noise of disapproval. Yixing like usual was silently eating his meal in peace when Baekhyun leaned over and poked his cheek. “Oui, Yixing.” Baekhyun said as he wiggled around to look at the stoic blonde’s face, “Did you just snicker?” He demanded with a frown, “Don’t join their side. You’re suppose to be the cool one.”

    Yixing’s blank face only looked up, caught eyes with the three men and looked back down at his food. But it was when Junmyeon entered that an eerie hush fell over the room. Presumably any news from Junmyeon was bad news in their line of career. He looked stiffer than usual and more so anxious. His eyes fell on Sehun and the room got even quieter if humanly possible. Sehun could hear Baekhyun’s quick worried breaths and Chanyeol’s thumping heart. Or was that just his imagination?

    “Sehun can I see you in private please?” Junmyeon asked almost apologetically. Whatever was happening wasn’t because Junmyeon wanted to. It was because he felt a duty too. Sehun had seen that look many times before when Junmyeon had to scold someone or simply do something uncharacteristic. Sehun stood, offered his friends a smile of reassurement and inevitably went left the lunch room following Junmyeon down to his office at the end of the hall. Sehun felt it now. Whatever it was, Junmyeon rarely ever brought him to his office. Sehun swallowed as he entered the clean and remotely detached room. However Junmyeon wasn’t alone. A man Sehun hadn’t ever seen before stood in a crisp suit, hands folded in the leather chair parallel to Junmyeon’s desk, and neatly styled hair sat quietly but curiously. “Sehun, this is Dr. Kim Jongin, a new trainee from the States. And Jongin this is my prize Oh Sehun.” Junmyeon smiled though the smile was tense and uninviting.

Jongin however was not. He stood quickly and reached out for Sehun’s paler hands shaking him vigorously. His eyes were narrow and sharp, letting Sehun know the man saw more than he would say. He was self assured and pristine. Yet he oozed charisma.

    “I’ve heard many wonderful, glorious things about you, Sehun.” Jongin said with a small but knowing smile. "I find your work genius. I am so siked about working with you.” His wide brown eyes eager and knowing.

    Sehun pulled his hands away from the stranger, his eyes darting to Junmyeon. What was this? He didn’t particularly care for the vibe Jongin was giving off. The last thing he needed was a over zealous kid following him around like a lost puppy.

    “Jongin is going to be working with our team now. I would like you to supervise Jongin as well as craft him into your future partner.” Junmyeon said trying to ignore the look of betrayal in Sehun’s eyes, “Your mental health is a delicate thing Sehun and lately you’ve been acting strange. I don’t want the horrors of the job becoming a daily nightmare. You really need someone to take part of that load.”

    Sehun swallowed thickly. Junmyeon thought he was crazy? Annoyance ran through his veins as he forced a displeased smile. “Am I given any choice in the matter?” He asked hoarsely. It was true though. Sehun, at times, felt as if he was unraveling the threads to his sanity as he saw what the killer would see. He would feel what they felt, know what they did - he would become the killer to find out what they had done. It was his job after all. Nothing prepared you for the horrors of the world like this job. He felt vulnerable, he felt crazy at times but he wasn’t a psychopath just yet. He simply thought like one, to catch them. He was at high risk, he supposed. He was in his late 20s, unmarried, with a bunch of dogs he spoiled, and no real close friends or family - Sehun knew why his boss was worried.

    “You must take care of me, Sehun! I have always dreamed of working with you like this. I’ve read so many of your articles.” Jongin smiled, his tan handsome smile blinding Sehun momentarily. “There is a very strong sense of distrust in situations like this but I want our time together to be very fluid. Very trusting. After all, your job relies heavily on your mental strain.”

    Sehun’s teeth gritted. But Junmyeon spoke, “Jongin is a very respected newbie in the community. Just be willing and open minded Sehun.”

    Sehun didn’t want to see egotistical but he could read the kid very well already. Young, self assured, and here to make a name for himself. Sehun didn’t have the tolerance for a young rookie clinging to him, wanting to join the FBI for fame rather than serve justice. He preferred to work alone.

    “It looks like I have a new partner.” Sehun said bitterly. It wasn’t that he outright disliked Jongin, for many people he knew were like the younger eager male. They seeked fame, a sense of validity, and to be well liked. He just disliked the thought of having to work with anyone.

    “I know you’ve had a long day, today.” Junmyeon said slowly as he offered a small but apologetic smile. “Why don’t you go home? I think we can handle everything else today.”

    Sehun’s lips tightened as he heard his dismissal. Aggravated and slightly uncomfortable, he didn’t want to outright be confrontational. Instead he offered a displeased stiff nod of acceptance and swallowed the thick annoyance down. “I will see you tomorrow.” He said and gave one last look at his new partner to be, “And I look forward to working with you.”

 

x

 

    Sehun woke hung over the next morning, groaning into his pillow, his blonde hair sticking in every direction as he buried his face further into the pillow trying to drown out his alarm with his pleas for it to shut up. Today was the first day working with the new rookie, Jongin, or whatever his name was. He let out one more groan of annoyance before he sat up. The sun was peaking through the blinds in front of his window in his room. Already his two dogs were at his bedside whining to be let out and fed.

    “Yeah yeah alright already. God you two are worse than having a wife sometimes.” He cursed them though he was only teasing. He loved his two dogs more than he had any past relationship he ever had. They kind of weren’t his thing really. Sehun pulled himself up out of bed and walked out of his room, the dogs close at foot. Before he even reached the front door they had pushed their way past him, scratching at the dark wood. Sehun opened the door letting the two out then left the screen door open for them to come back in. He eventually found something for his headache and something quick to eat for breakfast. After a nice hot shower he felt a bit better, but his headache still silently scratched at the sides of his head.

    He crossed his fingers as he walked into the office that morning that perhaps the rookie chickened out and decided to not come. His hopes were shot down though as he found the devil himself talking with some of the others with a bright and unnerving smile.

    “Sehun! About time you came in,” Chaneyeol laughed as he waved him over to where Chanyeol, Baekhyun and the new rookie were sitting in the break room drinking coffee. Sehun gave them all, including Jongin a rather skeptical look. “Jongin was telling us about his work in America. Can you believe he came all the way back here though? Baekhyun and I agreed that we wouldn’t have even thought about coming back.” Chanyeol went on. It was early, he was hungover, and hearing Chanyeol drool over the new rookie for his amazing stories wasn’t making Sehun’s mood any better. Sehun glanced over at Jongin and found the man oddly looking right back. The tan male flashed a smile at him and Sehun didn’t bother to return it, simply looking away. “Is there any coffee left?” He asked walking over to the pot, grabbing it to shake it a little. They may be forced to work together but he could make it as unpleasant as possible.

    “I just put on a new pot for everyone. I figured you all like to have it hot and fresh.” Jongin’s voice said rather cooly. Jongin turned in his chair, his legs still crossed as his suit crinkled just the slightest with the turn of his body. “I hope that was okay.” He gave them all a smile. But something about that smile of his Sehun didn’t like. It gave him chills. Not the type of chills where it scares him, but more of the annoyed ones. You know, the ones where the other person just seems so calm and cool that it irks you? Or maybe that was Sehun’s hangover that was making him extra grumpy today. Sehun nodded his head in a small thank you type of way before going over to grab a mug and poured it almost to the brim. Black was his favorite style of coffee. No cream or sugar, just black. He took a drink before looking over to his team.

    “Today we’re going over the investigation of the woman we found nailed to the tree yesterday. I know we have a name and address now but Junmeyon says we need to run a thorough search on her--for anything that could even remotely connected to her death. Chanyeol I need you to look through all her phone records within the last 48 hours. See who she called, from where to where.” Chanyeol nodded and gave a small salute before moving out the room. “Baekhyun, you and Yixing are said to report back to the scene of the crime. Junmyeon is leading a large search over there and he wants both your help. As for you--” Sehun turned giving a small sigh to a rather chipper looking Jongin, “Junmyeon says you’re working with me--I am working with the body today with the lab technologist and pathologist. I guess you will get a feel of how I do things eventually.” He said not really wanting to break every little thing down for him. He suspected Jongin might question him or show some type of annoyance with being bossed around but he didn’t.

    Jongin nodded, “Alright, so we get the fun part.” He made a small joke as he gave Sehun a wide grin, stepping out the room after him. Sehun found himself ready to get out of the younger male’s presence even quicker.

 

 

Jongin stared down at the body. A white sheet covered from her breast down to a little past her knees. Some of the flowers that they had found with her body were still stuck in her hair, the messy brown mop of tangles attempted to be lain neatly under her head.

    Jongin whistled a bit to himself, “I saw what happened to her on the news yesterday morning. It’s sad isn’t it? Someone so young and has their life ahead of them just suddenly falling victim to the claws of some beast. It’s horrible really.” Jongin spoke to Sehun as Sehun stood there close to the body, looking down at the womans body. The woman’s eyes were shut closed, but to Sehun her eyes were wide and open, the dark brown orbs staring up at him. You’re just like him. Sick and twisted. He watched her laugh and laugh and him before he felt a long warm hand on his shoulder causing him to jump back in reality. He accidentally elbowed the Jongin, the one who had brought him back.

    “Ouch.” Jongin rubbed his side.

    “Sorry. I kind of got lost for a minute.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “For future reference, don’t touch me.” He glanced back over at the woman’s body and found it to be as it should be. Still and eyes closed. Sehun wiped his forehead  a bit, he was sweating just a little. His little gift he had really took it’s toll on him sometimes. Jongin gave him a small worried glance before looking back at the body. It was laying flat on a metal table, the skin an off waxy gray color.   
    “Do they know the cause of death--I mean, of course this was a homicide, but do we know what was used? Why this was done?” Jongin asked Sehun with a deep and interested look. Sehun gave Jongin a small smile as if to say Do you know who you’re talking to?

Sehun reached over the body and gently removed the sheet revealing the grotesque artwork of the woman’s dead body. He used his finger and followed along the markings on her body. “She is artwork to him--not just a simple murder. She is merely an object, something to be used for a ...hobby.” He swallowed the small lump in his throat before continuing. “Her ovaries were removed, cut out messily as if to shame her.” He told him as he then covered the woman back up. “I was always told I would make a good killer.” Sehun said a bit bitterly as Jongin seemed to gape at him that he already knew so much without even finding the killer yet. “Anyways,” Sehun coughed, “As for who the killer is, we don’t have anyone yet. I know what he is like though. He’s smart, very smart actually. He knows what he’s doing. He cut her with such precision, it almost scared the lab technologist. He thinks this is art, like her body is a canvas and her blood is the paint. He’s calm, arrogant and collected. He’s a psychopath. It’s clear from the things I can see.” He paused for a long time. “But he is no real artist.. Such a shameful wannabe.”

Before Jongin could say anything their thoughts were cut off by the ringing of Sehun’s phone. Sehun held up a finger and then answered his phone. “Agent Oh.” He answered. He stayed silent and closed his eyes. “Where?” He asked the man on the other end. “Okay. We will head that way then--no, I’m alright. I tell you this everytime. Besides, like you said, I have someone to help carry that load.” He said a bit sarcastically before ending the call. Sehun turned towards Jongin who had his eyebrows arched in curiosity.

“Looks like you get to experience your first crime scene with the team today.” He told him as he shoved his phone back into his back pocket.

 

 

Sehun didn’t know if it was discouraging to know the man had killed again or if it was a way to toy with the people on his case. Quickly he was gathering fame and stirring fear among the residents of Seoul.

He stepped under the old bridge ledge where many workers in blue uniforms and white lab coats walked around collecting evidence. He pulled the white elastic gloves on his fingers ignoring the puppy following behind him obediently. His team was headed over from yesterday’s crime scene, since they still had to process a lot of evidence and unknown fibers. His eyes locked on two bodies laid out near the river’s edge. Bile rose in the pits of his stomach as he peered down at the deformed bodies with slight revulsion.

One was clearly a man and the other a woman - both naked and weathered from floating around in the river for God knows how long. But they had switched skins. His nose wrinkled as he moved closer, bending down to get a closer look. The killer had literally sliced the skin off them and sewed the opposite flesh to the other. The man’s body covered too little by the limp and wrinkling flesh of the woman and the woman covered excessively with the bloody remains of what probably was a handsome man. Sehun covered his mouth, hacking a breath out he hadn’t been aware he was holding.

“What have you chosen to depict?” Sehun asked quietly before he could even stop himself. “You’ve become bold. You know we’re afraid of you. You’ve gathered courage. The skins of our deceit no longer are bound by nature. You artificially change us to your twisted design to play with our minds.” His eyes watered and he knew he needed to take a step back. But they were laughing at him again. The two bodies circled by flies laughed with their misshapen mouths and hanging skin, Sehun you fool. “Fear has no physical form. You’ve proven to it. You will make anything and anyone become an object of divine fear.”

It was when Jongin broke into his trance he realized what he had been doing. “Sehun?” The male’s voice asked unsure.

Sehun winced, getting up too quickly as if the bodies had burned him. He wrinkled his nose and felt it coming. No. And he turned to vomit.

 


	2. Skins

“God's creatures who cried themselves to sleep stirred to cry again.”

* * *

 

Sehun was wiping his mouth as Baekhyun jokingly offered him a breath mint. He didn’t refuse it as he gulped down water. Chanyeol was muttering something to Yixing about computers as Sehun carefully avoided the pondering gaze of Jongin.

    Because he knew what the other was thinking right now. It was evident as day. Wow, my partner is crazy! How many times had he heard it before? His current team frankly didn’t care that Sehun was insane - because they were too fucked up in their own ways to deal with his shit. Yet Jongin’s concerned expression was really starting to tick him off.

    “You can cut it out with the puppy eyes.” Sehun snapped finally at Jongin as Baekhyun casted him a nervous glance and Chanyeol shut up. “If you have something to fucking say to me then say it.”

    Jongin was quiet for a second until Yixing came to his rescue. “Tensions are high, don’t blame--”

    “You think I don’t know? I know what you all say about me behind my back. Crazy Sehun. Insane. Weird.” Sehun snapped. “I am not crazy. Socially inept maybe, awkward granted - my brain works a different way. I don’t need your concern, your pity, or your friendship. If any of you have any issues with that then you can kindly fuck off.”

    The four were silent. As if none of them saw Sehun’s rage coming. However it was when Junmyeon cleared his throat the five by the FBI van away from the crime scene looked over.

    “Sehun that is enough.” Junmyeon said shortly to the man. “The rest of you can go do your respective jobs. I want MO and cause of death quickly.” He waited until the four scattered leaving just a frustrated Sehun behind, “As for you… you need to seriously do some self evaluating. None of them have ever called you anything but brilliant. Hard to work with, yes. But brilliant.” He said shortly, “We all know you have a odd method of doing things. We don’t knock you for it. You may not consider them your friends but they have been there for you as long as you’ve worked for me.”

    “What is this? Parental scolding?” Sehun asked bitterly. “I see what people do when they catch me in a trance. Do you think I am stupid? You think wow, he’s just like them. You think I will become a sociopath. That’s why you stuck me with a partner.”

    “No.” Junmyeon said. “I put Jongin with you because I wanted him to learn from the best.”

x

    Sehun was back at headquarters. He leaned back in his office styled chair and closed his eyes. He had a cool wet rag over his eyes to dull the small ache he had behind his eyes. Sehun was irritated, that was quite evident. However, on the drive back to headquarters he felt the wave of guilt for flipping the switch on his team members. However, he wasn’t too sorry for Jongin. He couldn’t stand the way he was looking at him. Like he pitied him. Sehun let out a long sigh before feeling a presence near him. He slowly sat up, taking the small towel off his eyes and looked over to see Jongin holding two mugs of steaming coffee.

    “I thought you would like some coffee--and before you say anything, I do want to apologize if I had done anything to upset you. I know your mind works different than others, but that is what makes you so incredibly talented. You’re able to figure things out that others would take months if not even years to do.” Jongin set one of the mugs in Sehun’s hands. “You were sick, and simply I was worried for you. I was not pitting you and nor was I thinking you are crazy.” Sehun held back an eye roll as he looked up at Jongin. But finally, he ran his long fingers through his now messy blonde hair and shook his head.

    “It’s fine.” He said a bit low as he took a drink from his mug then set the mug down on his desk, pushing the messy and scattered papers to make room.

Jongin gave a big hearty smile. “So does that mean you forgive me then Sehun?” He gave a rather playful and childish grin and he gently knocked into Sehun’s shoulder. Sehun scoffed and grabbed a pile of the papers, stacking them all into one big pile. He couldn’t stand this kid.

“Don’t get too ahead of yourself,” but the expression Jongin made suddenly made Sehun scratch the back of his neck. “I wasn’t even that mad to begin with so there is nothing to really forgive you for.” He grumbled the small lie. “Anyways, we’re done for today other than reading over all these papers.” He told him and he pointed his thumb towards the tall pile of files. “This is everything on the last two cases. Anything from phone calls to emails even purchases they’ve made within the last month. We literally gather everything and anything to find the smallest hint of an idea of who were looking for.” Sehun explained as he got up from his seat.

Jongin quickly chimed in as he grabbed half the stack of files. “There’s this nice small coffee shop downtown I found this morning. We can go there together and look through them--two minds are better than one after all.” He made a very good point. Sehun thought it couldn’t really hurt, and this way he wouldn't have to read through all of them on his own.

“Okay. I will follow you then.” He said digging for his keys.

 

“How do you even know it’s the same person from the last two cases?” Jongin asked, “Looking over the two cases there isn’t anything tying the two in anyway other than the amount of disturbing it is.”

Sehun bit his lip. “There are people who kill who are insane and have a compulsion to kill. Those are the people who are easily caught. Then every once in a while there are people like him those who are intelligent and kill because they’re insane but capable of choosing not to.” He said slowly, “They’re in relatively the same area, shown in the same proud manner, and the victims random. It doesn’t seem like a lot but it’s highly unlikely there would be two very mentally ill but functioning serial killers in the same area with a taste for gore and art.”

Jongin nodded slowly. “I suppose so.” He flipped through papers staring at the information below.

Sehun watched him leaning against the table. They had been there for a few hours going through anything that could lead them to a killer. The coffee shop was emptying out and soon it would be time to go home.

Jongin was eager. He was overly zealous. Proud. A hard worker. Jongin didn’t complain a lot, he laughed at the other’s teasing, and didn’t cause too much to stand out. Sehun probably would have never noticed him if not for the fact he was handsome. Sehun’s cheeks burned. How could he not notice? His personality was brilliant but overly modest. He wouldn’t have given him a second thought if not for his looks. Jongin’s hair was dark, his skin tanned, and his lashes long. He had pink lips and a sharp jaw line. Sometimes he pulled out thick framed glasses and Sehun thought it went well with his messy hair. He knew Jongin was aware of how handsome he was. Sehun figured he wanted to make sure he didn’t draw unwanted attention from unwanted admirers so he was polite, charming but boring. Sehun, however, didn’t mind him boring. The fact he tried so hard to stay from the spotlight intrigued him.

And it annoyed Sehun to realize he was paying too much attention to the boy in front of him.

He coughed softly and closed the folder in front of him. “Jongin, I think that’s enough for today.”

Jongin looked up. “Okay, if you say so.” He said, “If you need--”

“Let me make myself clear.” Sehun cut through, “I’m trying my best to work with you. If you haven’t been informed I prefer doing things alone.” He said, “However I am making an effort. So I need you to make an effort to not overstep my boundaries. I don’t need anything from you. If I did, you will know. Don’t assume and don’t try too hard - it will be a burden. I want to get back to how things were. The sooner Junmyeon trusts me to be alone the better. You in the meantime are just collateral.”

Sehun’s eyes narrowed some. Jongin looked unphased. His eyes however spiraled with a silent anger. “Is that so?” He bit out, “Sehun you’re going to find the world to become an increasingly difficult world to bear if you allow yourself to stay broken and never depend on anyone else. It won’t make you weak.” And with that Jongin stood and got up, gathering his things. “Oh, and would it kill you not to be an asshole for a second? I am here to help you with a case. I am not your therapist.”

And he was out the door in a second.

x

Sehun laid in his bed that night as he heard small sounds of very light traffic outside his house. It was the occasional car that went down his road and such. His thoughts were going around and around in circles. An asshole? Sehun wasn’t an asshole, he just wasn’t good with people and he hated how easily interested the other made him. Okay, so maybe he was a little bit of an asshole, but he couldn’t exactly stop himself. It was in his nature to be like he is. Sehun reached his hands out, letting his two large dogs lick and nuzzle their faces against it. He gave a quick whistle before patting his bed, the two dogs soon leaping onto the mattress to sleep at his side. “Good boys.” Sehun smiled, his eyes closed as darkness wrapped it’s calming arms around him, pulling him into a night of endless dreaming.

When Sehun opened his eyes next he found himself standing in a dark room. Sounds of a woman’s pleas and groaning breaking the silence. He was holding his gun with both hands and he slowly pushed his feet forward. He could feel the cold sweat breaking out across his forehead. I’m dreaming. It’s only a dream. Wake up. He told himself before a sound caused him to jump. He slowly turned his head and he saw a shadow, almost the shadow of a wolf. Sehun narrowed his eyes but before he could move any further there was a sudden shrill scream. He was quick to turn and found the same woman pinned to the exact tree that was in the park from the first case. The woman’s head snapped to the side, her eyes nothing but black soulless pits. You’re just like him. You monster. You’re just like him. I’ll kill you! The woman shrieked so loudly that Sehun jerked.

His body bolted upright in bed as he breathed heavily through both his nose and mouth. It had only been a dream. He reached his hand up to wipe the sweat off his face. His body had been completely covered in it, chills ran up and down his spine. Sehun blinked hard as he turned to his clock. 3:27 am. Sehun groaned as he felt his two dogs wiggle closer to him, whining as if worried about their master. “I’m alright. Just a bad dream...or something.” He mumbled to the dogs before getting up. Sometimes his dreams felt so much like reality it made Sehun’s chest hurt. It was like a constant terror that wouldn’t leave him. Even when his eyes were open he saw them. They would talk to him. Sehun shook his head. He really was crazy.

He woke up for a second time that morning. This time he wasn’t covered in his own sweat. However he was sure to take a bit longer of a shower this morning. Just as he was  drying off he heard his phone vibrating on the bathroom counter. He grabbed it and saw the text from Jongin. Want to get a bagel with me this morning? Sehun stared down at the message before he sighed and eventually caved, texting the younger man that he would meet up with him soon. After dressing in his usual outfit, slack like pants, black shoes and a white button up with the top button left undone he put his gun on the small dark brown sling at his hip. He had yet to get a call from Junmyeon this morning, assuming that perhaps the killer had yet to make another strike.

The small cafe they were in yesterday was a lot more cramped and filled with many people hustling for a quick breakfast or coffee this morning compared to last night. Sehun found the tan man with dark hair standing by the door inside when he entered.

“Good morning Sehun. Did you sleep well last night?” Jongin asked with a small grin on those round pink lips of his. Sehun found himself staring before be quickly shook his head. He raked his fingers through his hair as he muttered something about waking up in the middle of the night. Jongin pursed his lips before gripping Sehun’s shoulder. “Don’t let it ruin your day. Besides, I’ll pay for the bagels. Would you like some coffee too? They make this really good french morning roast, you should try it.” Jongin attempted to converse with him about something small, at least to get Sehun to lighten his mood some.

Sehun looked over the large menu, it was brown with pretty white letters. An attempt to look fancy really. “I guess it won’t hurt.” He gave Jongin a skeptical look. Jongin simply returned the look with a small, warm smile. Sehun was actually kind of taken back by the other’s kindness, especially after yesterday’s small dispute between them both. They had finally made it up to the counter and Jongin ordered everything for the both of them, and even got a small box of blueberry bagels to give to the guys back at headquarters. “Thank you.” Jongin flashes a charming smile at the woman behind the counter after he paid for everything.

“Thanks for the food.” Sehun finally the other as he stared down at the coffee in his hands. No cream or sugar, just black. He took a drink and found it surprisingly good against his tastebuds. He took another quick drink and glanced over at Jongin who he found grinning like a wild man. “What?” Sehun asked him, his look a mix of annoyance and confusion.

“Oh nothing. Just happy you like the coffee. Told you it was really good.” He said almost in a joking sing song tone. “Anyways, aren’t we going over those last two cases today again? Chanyeol told me that they got all their records, whether it be phone, mail or anything already on file waiting for us. So I guess we gotta add those to the pile now huh?” Sehun reluctantly nodded his head. Don’t get him wrong, he actually liked his job even though it had it’s wear and tear and his supposed sanity. He just hated doing anything related to paperwork or reading through records.

When they got back to the office the whole team swarmed them. “Let us take these babies off your hands.” Baekhyun grinned, grabbing the box of bagels and set them down on the table so everyone could grab their own. They all surrounded the table, each a bagel in hand as they slapped papers down on the table and read over some things.

Chanyeol looked over at Sehun and Jongin, “Junmeyon got on our ass early this morning about looking through these cases. He has all three victims down in autopsy still.  The two victims from yesterday, we found their cause of death. They died from shock. The only thing this guy had done was remove their skin, no puncture to the heart or any other vital organs. This man is a lunatic, I can tell you that.” He then leaned back in his chair, taking a big bite from the bagel he had in his hands.

“That or he is merely a genius, and is giving you guys--or well us-- the run around.” Jongin piped in before giving a small, sheepish smile. “Kidding, of course.” He assured the other guys who gave Jongin a concerned look.

Sehun was quick to butt in though, “Actually, he is right. This man, this psychopath, knows more than you think he does. He’s smart and he know’s it. It’s not a hobby, it’s an artform to him. I know this for a fact. I can see him. I can see them all, the killer and the victims. I see how it happens and how they die. He’s no idiot. No, because then we would easily be able to target him out. He wants to give us a run for our money and that is exactly what he is doing.” Assuming that the others would be not so understanding of his small rant, he was actually surprised when Yixing, the most reserved and silent of the team, came over and gave Sehun’s left shoulder a small squeeze.

“Yeah well, they must not know we have someone just as brilliant on our team, do they? Sehun, you are just as smart, if not smarter than his psychopath. You have always been able to find our perpetrators. I know--We all know you can find him too.” Yixing turned his head towards Jongin for a second, “Thanks for the bagel. I need to get back to Junmeyon before he has my head.” He mumbled, stepping out of everyone’s way and exiting the break room.

Sehun wasn’t able to take compliments well but knew Yixing was meaning well in his own way. He got his bagel and his coffee and wondered what today would bring if anything.

 


	3. Closing In

“Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable.”

* * *

It was around noon when everyone meet in Junmyeon’s office to go over everything they had found.

“It seems our killer is a resident of downtown Seoul. He’s a man probably working as an influential person. He will have no history of crime but perhaps have a history of mental illness and maybe an abusive home life. He was probably abused by his mother. So maybe any reports of abusive homes with both a mentally ill mother and son.” Sehun said, “Chanyeol can you check the database for that? Look for any connections to who you find to the victims.”

Chanyeol nodded.

Jongin was watching Sehun curiously as if he had something to add but didn’t. Sehun continued. “Lay please have Baekhyun and yourself carefully examine the bodies again. Miss nothing.” They nodded and he turned to Yixing, “Get a search warrant from a judge and call up the prosecutor. We’re close to our killer, I know it.”

 

Sehun was leaning against the brick wall outside the offices, letting the breeze hit his face. His collar was undone and he was smoking. He usually won’t smoke. But the occasional cigar really calmed him when he was ansty.

"… You're brilliant and fragile,” The voice interrupted his thoughts as Sehun turned to see Jongin there, looking slightly different than usual. “and you've been treated very badly by yourself, for long enough that you've grown to hate yourself at times. Everyone who sees you, yearns to heal your broken soul, even the impenetrable Kim Jongin."

“Are you analyzing me Jongin?” Sehun asked icily.

“Do you think you’re the only one who can get into people’s minds easily?” Jongin asked as he stepped closer, “At first I disliked you. Your attitude, your snobbiness and ultimately you annoyed me. You push everyone away because you’ve become so use to being broken.”

Sehun’s eyes narrowed. “What do you know?” He asked lowly, “Jongin you’re going down a path to get on my nerves.”

Jongin only smiled. He moved closer to Sehun, so close the other male could smell the cologne wafting off him.

“What are you going to do then? I can assure no one has tried to get close to you, no one has tried to see through you or your words. You can say--and do--anything you want, but in the end that doesn’t mean I cannot see through you like glass.” Jongin’s word cut through Sehun like a knife, but not in a painful way. More like he felt exposed and opened, and in the back of his mind there was a small sting. Jongin knew nothing of him, yet here he was spitting all this crap--but true crap at him.

Sehun took a quick drag before putting the cigar out on the side of the brick wall, flicking the butt end off somewhere. His eyes narrowed considerably at Jongin. “You may say you know who I am, and you may think you can get into my head, but don’t forget who's above you.” He snapped, his irritation itching in his palms as he balled both hands into fists. “I’m going back inside. We had leads now. If  I were you I would stop worrying about someone else’s problems and focus on the task at hand.”

Jongin had a small but knowing grin on his face as he shrugged his shoulders. “Whatever you say.” Sehun guessed he had decided not to say nothing more because Jongin walked past him to the back door and went back inside which Sehun followed.

As soon as Sehun stepped foot back into the office he was met by Chanyeol with a picture of a younger male. His bone structure soft and feminine, brown eyes and light caramel brown hair. “Sehun, you’ll never guess who the evidence led to! Come on, I want a thank you. This was the quickest I ever got it done too.” He handed the picture over to Sehun, Jongin off to Seun’s left peering over his shoulder.

“His name is Luhan. That’s his current address and phone number. He moved out a few years back from his parents home. And guess what? You were right, he’s on file for child abuse and neglect, his mother has been in prison countless times but  I guess they never took custody away from her. He’s currently seeing a psychologist, he’s been actively seeing him for the last year and a half but for the last 2 months he’s been missing a couple visits. I think this is our guy Sehun. If you’re gonna nail him, you might want to do it now.”

x

It was a small home on the outskirts of the city, more of a suburban area really.  The house was all brick with a short chimney. A white but old picket fence and gate that lead to the small cement walkway. As peaceful as it was, they weren’t coming on such good terms. A whole team of officers, armed and with bullet proof vests were surrounding the home as Sehun got out the door of his car. He shut the door, Jongin falling behind him closely.

“Don’t shoot unless he is aggressive.” Sehun warned them all as he made it up the steps. His fist knocked on the door once then twice. “Lu Han, open up, we have you surrounded, if you come peacefully you will  make this a lot easier on us all. We don’t want to hurt you.” He called from out the door. They all waited silently until Sehun looked across him into Yixing’s eyes. Sehun nodded and Yixing moved quickly.

Yixing moved in front of the white door, brought his knee up, then kicked the door in, the hinges either breaking or loosening when it slammed against the wall behind it. Feet piled in quickly. It was Yixing first, his gun bared. Behind him was Sehun then Jongin, followed by a few of the added officers from a separate team. They all split up in different directions, Jongin and Sehun staying together.

“We’ll head up the hall this way. Yixing you break left here and you three backtrack and take the steps.” Sehun ordered quickly and as soon as he gave them the word they dispersed. Sehuns feet moved quick, Jongin having to keep up with him. The kitchen was up ahead and Sehun swore he heard a light running of water. A few more feet up and they would make it to the opening. Sehun pulled his gun from his belt and in a second turned left into the open doorway that lead to the kitchen.

“Stop, Lu Han hands up.” Sehun said in a steady voice, his gun aiming straight. “You are under arrest.”


	4. Strange Bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More disturbing than usual.

"Obsessional does not necessarily mean sexual obsession, not even obsession for this, or for that in particular; to be an obsessional means to find oneself caught in a mechanism, in a trap increasingly demanding and endless."

* * *

He had always watched him. It was like a strange recurring dream or fantasy when his eyes laid upon the handsome detective. His heart would beat rapidly, his break would quicken, and he knew with some primitive sick urge that his man was like him. There were the nights when he had gotten done killing, still bathed in blood he would dream of the man laying next to him. He was like his eternal ghost haunting him. It was a craving, a addiction, and a strange delicate bird he wanted to cage. Because somewhere along the line he had fallen in love with Sehun. He knew the man would bleed pretty.

Together they could make someone perfect. He was made for Sehun and Sehun for him. His wounded wings he wanted nothing more than to kiss. His strange tragic mind he wanted to treasure. He knew everything about the man. He knew his favorite color, his blood type, to all of his personal information.. He wanted Sehun to fly into his world. He wanted to love the strange inside the man.

He liked the most that Sehun didn’t miss anything. He saw the truth and message in his artwork. He just was blinded by the fools surrounding him.

He wanted to spread the deliciously pale legs of the detective and thrust painfully into him. There was nothing sweeter than the imagined sound of Sehun panting and whimpering his name. He would fill him with his liquid ownership, touch his soft blonde hair whispering sweet nothings. He would devour him given the chance. Take a handful of his hair, bite down his neck leaving purple bruises, and  fuck him until he knew not where his own body ended and the other’s began. What brought him the greatest pleasure was the idea that maybe one day he could touch Sehun with the same hands he had strangled someone with.

A smile spread across his lips. He wanted Sehun badly, wanted Sehun so badly it hurt. Being so close yet so far away. Jongin wanted his strange bird.

x

 

Excitement ran through the offices of the FBI workers. It was rumored the serial killer plaguing Seoul had been captured. It was when Luhan was brought into a cell room for questioning Sehun’s eyes narrowed at him. Jongin stood in the corner of the room taking notes as Sehun took a seat at the table across from Luhan.

“Why did you kill them?” Sehun asked, his lips thin and his eyes focused on the pretty blonde’s response.

Luhan blinked as if the answer should be obvious. A smirk plastered on the doe eyed males lips. “Aren’t you suppose to figure that out Oh Sehun?”

Sehun’s hands clenched under the table. “You know me? I am flattered. But I cannot say I remember you.”

“I know everything about you.” Luhan said, “I know your parents are both dead, your old brother doesn’t want shit to do with you, and yesterday you took your dog to the groomer.”

A unpleasant shiver spread up his spine. “Indeed you know a lot. How about you return the favor and tell me something about you?”

“You’re profiling me. Trying to figure out why when there is no why.” Luhan said as he scoffed. “You think the mind of a murder is so complex!”

“There is always a why.” Sehun muttered his eyes scanning across Luhan’s face. “You’re not the one killing them, are you?”

Rage turned on Luhan’s face, his angelic face turning purple with fury. “Of course it’s me you incompetent fuck!” He shouted, “You think you’re so great? You didn’t stop me from killing any of them! Their deaths are on your shoulders! The great prodigy Sehun fails.”

Sehun swallowed. Neusa ran over him. Luhan wasn’t the killer - this man held not an ounce of the elegance of the killer, no self control, and poor temperament. Meaning the killer was still free. But Sehun knew one thing; Luhan knew who the killer was. The anger and misplaced jealousy was obvious. Luhan was aware the true killer was using him to fuck with Sehun. He wondered if Luhan and the killer were romantic.

“Will you tell me who he is?” Sehun asked quietly. “I know it’s not you. You were simply a distraction.”

Luhan laughed. It was a ugly hysterical laugh. It was plain to see the confliction of his eyes. The bitter strife, the knowing he was a mere puppet for a man he held affection for, and knowing Luhan would never betray the man he loved. His eyes flickered to Jongin in the corner and then back to Sehun. “Is he your sidekick?” There was a angry undertone in his voice. “Sehun you’re nothing. He will kill you too. Don’t be fooled. He knows all about you. Your family, your friends, your coworkers, and your fucking dogs for Jesus Christ! He will kill them all.” And that’s when Luhan came across the table hands reaching for Sehun’s face. Sehun fell from the chair, groaning as he tried to push Luhan off him. He felt his thin fingers dig into his skin and in another second Luhan was being pulled back and detained by officers. Jongin was bent at his side scanning his face, looking angrier than he had ever seen him.

“Are you okay?” Jongin asked quietly as he tapped a handkerchief against his now bloodied face.

It stung the four gashes on his face from the other’s nails. He took the cloth and stood dusting himself off. He didn’t need Jongin to take care of him. He could handle himself. He stood and left the questioning room ignoring the curious and concerned stares of his coworkers. He was crumbling and crumbling fast.

Sehun you’re nothing.

Their deaths are on your shoulder!

Sehun knew he was going downhill. Something in him was hard to explain. It was like a weight snapped and he was crashing. He barely made it into the bathroom before he crumbled onto the floor not bothering to lock the door. His hands covered his face as he choked on a sob.

Failure.

Nothing.

Pathetic.

Just like them.

It seemed the rubberband holding his sanity together snapped. The trumpets in his head made a blazen blare. The salty tears stung as they traced down his fresh cuts, his fingers curling into his scalp as he sobbed.

Just do it already, get rid of yourself.

No one will miss you.

The tumbling storm- grey, dark and furious- consumed him knocking him down from the sanity he had carefully built for himself. It was much like being consumed by a hurricane. He couldn’t breath, nor think, or move. He sobbed. His mind distitigrated, his soul rusting -- it was just metal and dust. It was when he slammed his head back, the sound of his misery escaped his lips.

The claws squeezing his heart.

The dead bodies.

The pain.

He heaved a broken breath. He needed to calm down. Sehun believed he could get through his own mind and hurt. He just needed an anchor. Something to keep him grounded and stable.

It was when Jongin opened the bathroom finding him on the floor sobbing he knew he had to be that anchor or Sehun would fade away into his madness. He didn’t have skin like Jongin did, he couldn’t hide it like the others did. Jongin was by his side in an instant and Sehun grabbed onto him like a leech. He pulled him closer, his face buried in his neck, and the warmth embraced him.

“Sehun.” The way  Jongin said Sehun’s name made him feel so secure, like he could face all those terrors in his mind and not bat an eye at them. Sehun choked on a sob against Jongin’s neck as his moist tears and a bit of blood from his scratches smeared on him. Then he felt those arms wrap around him, pulling him closer. “It’s okay,” That calming voice spoke to him again, “You can let it all out. You’re safe with me. I promise.”   
    Those last two words stuck to Sehun. After what seemed like an eternity Sehun managed to calm himself down. His breathing was back to normal and he could finally form a sentence without stuttering. However, he was too scared to utter a word to the man still comforting him. Jongin’s hand was in Sehun’s hair, gently patting his hair down to sooth him. He hadn’t even noticed while he had his breakdown. Finally Sehun pulled himself out of Jongin’s arms, sitting a few inches away from Jongin on the floor now. His face was red and his eyes strained. He looked absolutely horrible. Sehun tried to think of something to say, anything, but words seemed to not be able to form in his throat. His eyes averted to the ground as his fingers pressed down into the dark green tile. He swallowed the hard lump in his throat.

“I…” He chose his words carefully, though he couldn’t think of many at the moment, “Sorry, I didn’t anticipate someone walking in on me, but...I guess it’s better that it was you. Sorry Jongin.” He muttered the last apology underneath his breath. Sehun looked up to find Jongin giving him a look he couldn’t quite understand but as soon as he tried to dig into it he changed his expression and leaned forward with a handkerchief in his hand. He used the small white linen to clean Sehun’s face up.  
    “You’re scratches are still bleeding. It looks like you’ve gotten yourself into some wild bar fight.” Jongin attempted at some type of humor as he cleaned up Sehun’s messy face. “I am still shocked he went after you like that--I didn’t know what to do at first when it happened, I was stunned.” He admitted.  
    Jongin was cut off though before he could finish talking, “You looked so angry, it was a..a bit scary looking to be quite honest. If looks could kill I’m sure Luhan would be dead and gone by now,” Sehun told him, “However the one thing I am one hundred percent certain of is that he is hiding information. He knows the real killer--Luhan is too sloppy of a character to do what the real killer has done. It should be an insult.” Jongin gave Sehun an impressed look as he managed to get Sehun back up on his feet.  
    “I have to admit Sehun, I don’t know how you already know such important information with just one interrogation with him. It’s amazing really, you are the man I thought you were...if not better.” He admitted as he tossed the linen into the trash.

Sehun watched him from the mirror as Jongin stood idly by the door. Sehun stepped over avoiding eye contact. Sehun figured his breakdown was quite evident--and if Jongin had heard them then so did everyone else most likely.

“Don’t let their looks get to you Sehun, you’re strong. I know it.” Jongin gave him words of encouragement before patting him on the back then opened the door so they could return to the interrogation room.

x

 

    “It’s okay, you can tell me anything.” Jongin’s voice was calm and inviting, it was like Sehun was being lured in by his very presence. They way Jongin was so calm and collected, even while Sehun felt the total opposite on the inside. The way Jongin kept his breakdown a secret, and even the way he stands up for him. It made Sehun feel reassured. “Sehun.” The voice coaxed Sehun further with reassurance.

    Sehun looked around the nice home Jongin lived in. It was well kept and organized. Oddly enough though his couche reminded him of a therapist office, a dark brown leather that felt comfortable enough to sleep on. He ran his fingertips along the smooth leather as he finally decided to look up at Jongin whose dark brown eyes were staring straight into his. It was like he was picking at every part of Sehun’s insides, like he could see right through him. Sehun swallowed back the lump that had formed in his throat before finally speaking up.

    “Have you ever felt like you can’t control what is going on inside your head? No matter how much you tell them to shut up they don’t. It’s like they keep poking at you and poking at you until finally you burst like a full balloon.”

    Jongin’s lips pursed together as he silently nodded his head. He must of been going over something in his head because finally he spoke up, “Who are ‘they’, Sehun? Do you mean your thoughts?” His head cocked to the right as Sehun seemed to fidget nervously.

    “No, not my thoughts. The voices.”

    “Whose voices? Your own? The killer?” Jongin threw the question at him in interest.

    Sehun gave Jongin a nervous glance before looking around Jongin’s living room again, “No--the victims,” he placed his hands in his lap and dug his fingers into his jeans. He felt anxious and he couldn’t help but to continuously keep fidgeting in his spot.

    Jongin scooted closer on the edge of his seat casually before reaching over for his beer--what they had originally came over Jongin’s home for--a quick drink. He took a sip of it before setting the bottle back down on the glass coffee table. “What do they say to you?” He finally asked, looking back at Sehun.

    Sehun’s shoulders shrugged themselves up then back down heavily. He was staring down at his lip as a small humored smile pulled at his lips. “The real question is what do they not say.” He noticed the look Jongin gave him, it screamed ‘go on, tell me’. He took a quick inhale before he exhaled long and light. “I can see them almost anywhere--sometimes they come at the first possible times, like when I was interrogating Luhan or when I’m at another victim’s crime scene. They...They say I am just like the killer really, how sick and twisted I am to understand his every thought and actions. It’s my fault for not stopping him in time, so I need to be punished, or so they say.” Sehun had to laugh a little as he ran his fingers through his messy blonde hair. He finally reached out for his beer, hoping to wash away some of his craziness, but found it to be empty, Jongin held his hand up as if to say he’d grab him another.

    He watched Jongin quickly leaved the living room and through the entryway of the kitchen where he watched him open his fridge. He pulled out two more beers and walked back, handing one off to Sehun after cracking it open for him. Sehun nodded his thanks before taking a long drink.

    “Tell me I’m crazy, go ahead.” Sehun finally sighed, “The other’s already do so, even if it’s behind my back. I’m a broken person who cannot stay sane if his life depended on it. They probably think one day I am going to crack and go on a killing spree.”

    Jongin snickered, “Now now, I don’t peg you to be as sloppy as a psychopath as you think,” He teased Sehun who gave him a forced smile, “But honestly? I don’t think you’re anywhere near crazy. Gifted? Yes? Crazy? Hell no. And anyways, everyone from HQ should be thankful they have you, if not not a single case would have been solved.”

    Jongin’s compliments made Sehun laugh. Sehun felt nothing like Jongin expressed. He didn’t feel useful or gifted. Nor did he feel that he actually belonged to any type of team. He was the outcast, and even he knew. As nice as his team was, he knew what they were thinking in their heads. They were just the same as everyone else. But Jongin….Jongin is the first person Sehun has come into contact with that was able to empathize with. He understood Sehun, and he even encouraged him. It was something Sehun was not quite used to.

    “I see that look--you’re probably thinking that I am stupid for praising you as someone as amazing as I make it seem, right?” Jongin crossed over to the couch where Sehun sat and plopped down next to him. He grinned from ear to ear before shoving Sehun’s beer in his hands and lifting it to his mouth, forcing Sehun to take another drink. “Honestly, you should stop pegging yourself as some useless tool, you are quite the opposite Oh Sehun. Do you know how much I look up to you? How much I would kill to be like you? I bet you have absolutely no idea, do you?”

    Sehun felt his face turn an awkward shade of red as he held the beer bottle with both of his hands in his lap. He felt...embarrassed by Jongin’s word in all honesty, no one has ever looked up to Sehun. At the same time he felt he wasn’t worth being looked up to. He wasn’t exactly the best example to follow by. Sehun swallowed forcefully as he turned his head about to say something--if there was anything he could manage to get out of his mouth. However before he could even think for more than a second Jongin’s long warm hand placed itself on the back of his head, pulling Sehun forward to him. Their lips smashed into each other almost painfully, Sehun wincing at the clanking of their teeth. Jongin’s mouth tasted like pure alcohol and it kind of made his stomach twist. Jongin moved around, trying to straddle Sehun’s lap. In the process of doing so Sehun lost grip of his beer and it fell onto the nice wooden floor, spilling all over.

    “J-Jongin!” He choked in complete awe. Sehun placed his hands firmly against Jongin’s firm chest in distress as the other was literally trying to get into his mouth. He was going to have to do something before the wrong message was given. With all of his strength Sehun pushed as hard as he could, sending Jongin onto the floor landing him right on top of the beer that had pooled into a large puddle. “Jongin stop it!” Sehun’s voice was shaking and nervous. His eyes were wide and his lips were faintly puffy from when their mouths hand banged into one another.

    Jongin gave a surprised look up at Sehun. Like he was shocked someone had denied him what he wanted. Jognin’s eyes had narrowed into thin slits for a second before quickly changing to an apologetic expression. If Sehun had anymore alcohol in him he probably wouldn’t have noticed, but he had. Jongin had looked so...possessive and angry. What was that look even for? But before Sehun could ponder on it any longer Jongin cleared his throat awkwardly.

    “Sehun,” He bit down on his lip as he looked at him from his spot on the floor, “I’m...I’m sorry. I got….” He went quiet as he seemed to think to himself. He finally sighed and closed his eyes. “I guess I got the wrong message from you--I just thought---ugh, nevermind. I just made a huge fool of myself. I am sorry.” Jongin grumbled, pulling himself up from the ground. “Look, can we…”

    “Just forget it happened.” Sehun quickly blurted, his face still red and in shock. His eyes watching Jongin closely. A small silence fell before he spoke up again, “I’m sorry if you got the wrong impression from me Jongin--but I don’t think of you that way--let alone anyone.” Sehun mumbled the last part. He sheepishly scratched the back of his head. “I will pretend that you were just too drunk to know what you were doing, ok? This never happened like it did. Were not even going to remember this tomorrow.” Sehun went on with his false reality.

    Jongin nodded silently as he watched Sehun grab for his jacket. He looked let down that he was leaving but he had to understand. “Right…” Jongin muttered as he followed him. However after a few steps Sehun held his hand up to stop him.

    “It’s okay. I can let myself out. thanks for talking with me Jongin. I will see you at work tomorrow.” Before Jongin could say anything else to him Sehun had literally bolted out Jongin’s door, leaving the dark silence in the air, and the beer on the floor.

x

 

    His hand moved slow and steady as he laid in his bed, the hands of lust choking him. He wanted to have possession of the man. He wanted to have him crumbling at his fingertips. Telling him no only made him want him more. A bead of sweat dripped from Jongin’s forehead as he pumped himself faster.

    How dare he tell me no.

    I will ruin him and then reshape him.

    My broken little darling.

    Jongin wanted nothing more than to continue with Sehun from where they left off. If only Sehun hadn't pushed him away--oh the things he would do to the poor man. He would make Sehun want him so much he would make him cry. And then when he was ready, he would take him as his without relent.

    Suddenly without warning the hot liquid spilled out into Jongin’s hand and he rode out his ecstasy. When he was finished he laid there spent, imagining himself spilling into Sehun instead before he let his sick and twisted dreams wrapped around him.

    You are mine, Oh Sehun.


	5. Cracked

"My heart and my mind belong to you. Is it my body which I cannot give."

* * *

Jongin was an artist. He was far versed in the language of romance and anguish. He more than anyone else what it was to desire but not be desired back. He suppose it did make him really angry. After everything he had  done and everything he was  willing to do-- Sehun could at least be grateful. He displayed his art in ways no other had. He didn’t give Sehun roses as a normal courtship required. He gave him bodies, which to Jongin was much more valuable and harder to come by. It showed him the depths of his desire; the width of his affections. He would fill hundreds of graves-- Sehun was his white dot of perfection in a black deprived world of the vapid and mindless.

What drew him was his intelligence. It was like flirting with death. Being right next to the man who was hunting him down. Jongin was a bit of a egoist. He stood proudly in the Seoul Police Department and no one batted a single lash at him. No one guessed.

It made killing exceptionally easy.

Luhan had been a silly boy who fancied himself in love with Jongin. He had used him, set him up per say. He had counted on a little cat and mouse game. How could could he stretch Sehun until he snapped? He was  close . Jongin had tasted it on his lips. He was close. And when he snapped Jongin would be there to pick up the pieces and make something useful of whatever was left behind.

But until that moment, Jongin had other matters to attend to. Luhan demanded attention.

xxx

 

Sehun didn’t meet his eyes. He avoided him as he came into the break from which wasn’t really a break room anymore. Since the killer, no one took breaks. They just dragged their work closer to the coffee.

Something was wrong. Everyone was tense and the atmosphere was heavy. He swallowed. He wanted to demand to know what was going on but he couldn’t. He was too scared. Another body?

“Luhan escaped.” Junmyeon said finally, “And there was a murder shortly after he did. He murdered Yixing.”

Sehun wanted to vomit. The room was suddenly spinning as he realized Yixing wasn’t with them. He felt the bile rise up and his chest feel  so heavy with burden. Sehun felt an arm around his shoulder and he was suddenly crying. His face pressed against Jongin’s shoulder and he couldn’t hold it in. Even Baekhyun was teary eyed and Chanyeol wasn’t wearing his usual smile. Yixing had always been the quiet but kind one. He had believed in Sehun-- hadn’t thought he was a monster.

“H-how did he die?” Sehun demanded, “Where? Do we have any idea where Luhan went?” He sniffed as he wiped his eyes pulling away from Jongin. He was always near for moments like these it seemed.

“He was crucified. His body was hung from the front of his house this morning. He died of blood loss.” Junmyeon said grim, “That being said, I don’t want anyone else alone. Luhan knows who we are, he knows our families, our habits-- Don’t go out alone. Don’t travel alone. If you live alone, stay at someone else’s house.”

Sehun’s mind spun. Luhan couldn’t be the killer. He lacked the intelligence and self control. Luhan was being framed, Luhan knew it but didn’t try to clear his name. Whoever the real killer was had them all under his fingertips.

Jongin brushed his shoulder. “Sehun, why don’t you stay with me?”

Sehun turned, his face stiff. “I’d rather not. I have dogs who need me. I will be--”

“Don’t be silly. I can stay with you then.” Jongin said, “After all you promised to forget what happened yesterday. It won’t happen again, I give you my word.”

Sehun swallowed. His eyes glanced at Baekhyun and Chanyeol-- they were probably going to stay together. And Junmyeon was married with kids.

“Fine.You can stay.” Sehun said.

“As much I want to give everyone a day off we cannot afford that.” Junmyeon said quietly. “We must endure so we can catch this guy.

Sehun was determined to prove Luhan wasn’t the killer. There was just no way.  But after the death of Yixing, he doubted his coworkers would care. They just wanted someone to pay.

“Sehun?” Jongin broke through his train of thoughts. Sehun looked over from his desk, eyes tired and mind quickly catching up. Jongin had his coat on. Was it time to go already?

“I will go get a few things from my place then I will head over okay?” Jongin asked. “I will stop by somewhere on the way to grab something to eat.”

“Okay.” Sehun said weakly. It was probably a bad idea for them to share a living space after the kiss but Sehun didn’t want to be alone. Not because he was frightened of Luhan. Luhan didn’t have the mental capacity to compete a murder as flawless as the others had been. No, he was much more afraid of his dwindling mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is obviously a filler chapter. If you want a better formatted version with all the proper settings that somehow fail when I convert them over to ao3 read this one AFF! :3 often repost stories on various sites. =o=


	6. Sedated Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Places, places. Get in yours places. Throw on your party dresses and put on your doll faces.
> 
> Everyone thinks we're perfect, please don't let them look through the curtains."

 

* * *

Sharing his home with Jongin was such an awkward thought for someone like Sehun who had made it his expressed goal in life to not have anyone too close for comfort. It was odd to then allow Jongin to come into his home, touch his things, and leave behind the traces that Sehun couldn’t isolate himself as well as he wished.

He watched Jongin enter his home with a bag with clothes and other needed essentials. The curious dogs sniffed Jongin wondering who the strange man was in their home. Sehun rarely had guests and when he did it was Junmyeon on work related issues. He suppose this was related to work as well but it was distinctively different.

Jongin gave him a small smile and Sehun felt discomfort pricking at his sides. Maybe it was because of the kiss that he felt such displeasure. Though Jongin had promised to not do it again Sehun couldn’t help but want to move when the other go too close.

“Are you hungry?” Sehun asked, “I can prepare some food for you.” Sehun paused. “The room you’ll be staying in is down the hall if you’d like to put your things away.” He said quietly.

“I haven’t ate yet so if you’d kindly make something for me. Also, I will put away my things and come back to help?” Jongin asked with a tiny smile. He turned to go find the guest room and put away his things.

Jongin went down the hall, the insufferable dogs at his heels sniffing him curiously, as he pushed open the clean bedroom’s door. Everything in Sehun’s home was minimalistic. Everything remained simple and only things that were needed were there. It was just like Sehun to only have things that seemed impersonal and devoid of his presence. Jongin sat his bag down on the bed and he carefully took out his pairs of clothing. He had given Luhan express orders to be there around midnight. Glancing at his watch, it was a only a quarter pass six. 

Jongin carefully removed a kit that looked like a leather traveling shaving kit or something that carried basic toiletries. When he unfolded the leather flaps, various medical supplies were hidden in the soft leather. He picked up a syringe with his favorite medicine that induced a relaxing effect; with the desired effect to put Sehun to sleep. It would work to calm his anxiety as well. Librium was a very powerful drug so he had to be careful to not give him a overdose. He had thought long about it during the day. Jongin was tired of waiting. He wanted Sehun  now . It was a matter of getting the drug into Sehun before he could notice. He’d hate to have to fight the other male-- he wanted no bruise on that deliciously pale body.

He dropped the needle in his jacket pocket before smiling to himself. Sehun was really naive. Jongin often thought him lucky. How did Sehun  not see it? How did anyone  not know? The murderer had been dancing in front of them this entire time. Before the night was over Jongin could finally see the shock in Sehun’s eyes. He would see the look of terror and realization that it had been him all along. Jongin would make him  his and would bend Sehun so far back that the other would only feel pleasure when Jongin touched him.

“Jongin?” He heard Sehun coming closer. He moved quickly and shut the leather kit and turned toward the door with a pleasant smile as Sehun opened it slowly.

“Yes?” He asked.

“Dinner is heated up.” Sehun said as he carefully looked at Jongin. Though he looked at him, he truly wasn’t seeing him. How much joy it would be to see Sehun  see him for the first time.

Jongin was delirious with the thought of finally owning the other. “Alright. I will be out in a few moments.” He said and as he suspected Sehun nodded firmly. Sehun was much too polite to intrude for long. He slipped from the room and went back to the kitchen.

Jongin watched him go and realized he was salivating. He chuckled to himself as he moved from the spot he had been glued in to start part one of the rest of forever. 

Sehun was already sitting at the dinner table. Jongin suspected it was rarely used except for moments like this when the other entertained guests. He took a seat and stared at the food before him. It was clear one of Sehun’s skills weren’t cooking. He had ordered out and simply placed the food on a plate. Jongin smiled wondering what type of foods Sehun normally ate.

“Thank you for the food.” Jongin said as he took a small bite carefully watching Sehun.

“It’s nothing. I’m sorry I couldn’t provide something better and homemade.” Sehun muttered as he dug into his own food. His eyes darted upwards to meet Jongin’s and then back down at his plate.

Jongin glanced at his watch again before he ate the rest of his meal in silence. His eyes were always watching. When Sehun got up and cleared the table, taking the dishes back into the kitchen he knew it was time to act. He got up a bit afterwards and went to the livingroom to carefully unlock the front door.

  
 

Sehun nearly jumped when he felt a possessive hand on his waist, his arms in the warm soapy water as he had begun to do dishes. He spun too quickly into Jongin unsure what to take of the other being  right there in his space. “J-Jongin?” He asked unsure since the other was giving him an odd look. He swallowed when Jongin stepped forward successfully blocking him into the back of the kitchen counter.

“Sehun.” Jongin replied. “Do you know how long I’ve desired you? How many months I’ve followed your every move? Do you know how much I’ve invested in wooing you?”

Sehun froze. “I d-don’t know what you’re talking about.” He replied promptly unsure where this was going. “Jongin, we talked about this-- I don’t feel the same way--”

“You  do and you  will .” Jongin said back somehow not Jongin at the moment. He was different. No longer his charming and smiling partner but someone else all together. “Don’t you  see ? Are you truly that blind my little genius?” He asked, moving fast with intent he took Sehun’s arm.

Sehun instantly began pushing and pulling. “ Stop!” He demanded as he tried to break free but Jongin knew what he was doing. He twisted the arm sending Sehun doubled over in pain as he pleaded. But a painful prick broke Sehun’s concentration. Jongin was injecting something into Sehun’s arm. This was  wrong. This was a nightmare. This couldn’t be Jongin. “W-what is that?”

“A sedative. So you’re more compliant and well behaved. I’d hate to punish you on our first night of our honeymoon love.” Jongin smiled thinly and goosebumps broke across Sehun’s skin.

Because even now, Sehun didn’t even suspect it.

It was only until he spotted Luhan coming from around the corner of his kitchen door he realized  who Jongin was. Yet, it was only seconds too late because blackness was filling his sight and he was crashing to the tiled floor unconscious.

  " _Luhan, tie him up_." was the last thing he heard.


	7. Taste of Hymen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin tastes Sehun for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight trigger warning!

* * *

“The brittle bones beneath my chest cracked, piercing my heart. It was you who breathed new life into my lungs and it was you who would later syphon the life you had given so as to feed your selfish desires.”

  
 

His eyes danced across the ripples of water. He had an inkling that something wasn’t right. For one Sehun had never lived near an ocean his entire life. Secondly, seconds before he had thought he was with Jongin.

 

A lot of things didn’t exactly make sense but Sehun didn’t question it. The peace and calmness of the ocean was something nice after his long days analyzing killer’s minds. But there was  a shift in the air and suddenly it was too cold as he rubbed his arms. He swallowed stepping back from the perilously looming water’s edge. He was certain if he got too close he would certainly be dragged under.

 

It was a second later heard a distinct cooing. His eyes fluttered open and he was no longer at the ocean’s edge. Instead his foggy gaze stared up at his ceiling and his head hurt. He yawned ever so slightly as he tried to move but his limbs not only felt heavy but restrained. He managed to lift his head and realized his hands weren’t bound at all but he could barely lift them. His body felt entirely heavy, and his energy was teetering back and forth between having only enough to keep his eyes open to having enough to wiggle his fingers enough to feel the life in them. Sehun let a soft, croaky sound escape his throat as he attempted to get his voice back. However when he thought that all this had just been one big bad dream he heard a voice beside him.

 

“He’s awake! He’s awake!” A very familiar voice repeated. Sehun knew he was screwed as soon as he heard it too, and he didn’t even have to turn his head to know that it was Luhan who had spoke those words. That would only be reassurance as to whom he was speaking to. Sehun closed his eyes for a second then opened them back up, hoping, praying that this wasn’t happening. But this wasn’t a fairy tale. There wasn’t going to be a happy ending to this. As Sehun continued to try and collect himself he heard a second voice as well as foot steps, and then, he saw Jongin hovering above him.

 

“Well, you are awake aren’t you. It’s a shame, I really do like your feistiness, however I am too afraid to hurt you if you fight back too much.” The cool words left Jongins mouth as the brown haired devil leaned down, a smirk on his lips, and ghosted his breath along Sehun’s forehead. “I really do love you Sehun, so much attracts me to you. One like me simply can’t...restrain themselves.” Jongin then chuckled deeply from his diaphragm. It was one of those laughs that ran neverending chills down your spine and made you curl your toes.

 

Sehun went to try and lift his arms but they only got so far before they felt too heavy to lift anymore and they flopped back down on the bed. His eyes looked up and Jongin simply smirked down at him before trailing a hand carelessly down his shirt before his feet carried him across the room where he sat down in a plush, leather chair. He crossed his legs and let his arms lay on the armrests. 

 

“Sehun, why don’t you relax and let  us  make you feel good, hmm?” Jongins words seemed to have been a que because he felt Luhan, who he had forgotten was there till just now, move closer to him. Luhan’s smaller and frailer hands slid under Sehun’s shirt. The coldness of his hands was sickening and Sehun wanted to writhe away, but his body wouldn’t comply with the desire to flee, let alone fight back. 

 

“N---no!” Sehun finally choked out, his throat felt rough and dry from being knocked out for however long. “Jongin what is---”. Sehun’s words were cut off suddenly when he choked out an inaudible sound. Luhan had bit down on the flesh of Sehun’s stomach quite roughly, indentions of teeth being made in the beautiful flesh.

 

“It’s okay Sehun-sii just relax. I promise to be almost as good as Jongin. He’s taught me many things I’m sure will keep you happy.” Luhan’s voice was so soft and sweet, but the words mirrored the exact opposite. This sick and twisted boy was touching him, and Jongin was simply sitting across the room watching them! Sehun gritted his teeth, not knowing what to say as his shirt  was being slowly pulled off his body.Sehun’s head got stuck tough so Luhan fought a little with the clothing. Luhan would say something here and there as he stripped Sehun, but the only thing Sehun could do was look at the devil across the room.

 

It was him this entire time and Sehun hadn’t seen it. The signs hadn’t even pointed to him. Nothing at all could have led them to Jongin. Jongin wasn’t the type of man to do this--but looking at him now, this person he has suddenly become--he is a monster, and he even killed Yixing.

 

“You bastard.” Sehun hissed, his head still cloudy. He still wasn’t sure if Jongin was sitting on the right side of the room or the left because of how sedated he was. However, one thing he did know, was that he felt the full blow of the slap to his face. Sehun looked up at Luhan with complete shock as the boy growled at him.

 

“Do not call  my  Jongin such a thing you filthy--”

 

Jongin shot up, his face red with anger, “Luhan do not touch Sehun like that one more time! So help me I will rip that hand off of yours and turn every bone into such a fine splinter you can’t even put it back!” Luhan looked almost scared when Jongin yelled at him, and hurt was another expression sweeping across his eyes. Luhan then nodded very slowly, not uttering a word before looking back towards Sehun. “Good boy Luhan,” Jongin now said more softly. He had Luhan trained like a dog. “Now, how about you show some of the things I’ve taught you? Get him excited, I’m sure that will remove some of the tension he’s feeling right now.” 

 

Sehun felt disgusted, not wanting to know what those  things  were. But it looked like they had other plans for him. Luhan smiled down at Sehun as he sat his smaller body on top of Sehun’s weak knees. He licked his lips before touching Sehun’s naked thighs, rubbing his cool hands upwards until he reached between his legs. Sehun closed his eyes, gasping under his breath as Luhan pushed his legs open, lifting off him enough so they spread more wide then scooted down, sitting on his ankles. His small pale hands slowly crawled up his legs and soon enough Luhan grabbed Sehun’s flaccid cock in his hands.

 

“Ah--Stooop,” Sehun croaked, his eyes wide open again. He managed to move himself a little, but his body felt so heavy and drained, and he swore he was seeing two Luhans at the same time. Sehun swore his eyes were burning, the threat of tears behind his eyes. “Let go.” His words sounded different as they came out, the drugs really working him in.

 

Luhan turned his head and Jongin nodded for him to continue, “It’s okay Luhan, you’re such a good boy, keep going.” He urged and Luhan followed orders. Luhan leaned in close and his hot mouth swallowed around the length. The feel of Luhan’s mouth and the trip of the drugs almost made a mix like ecstasy. Sehun bit his lip, not allowing himself to be swallowed by the darkness that granted him pleasure and bliss. It was a battle that Sehun couldn’t afford to lose. He moved his body, but it only moved if only an inch before Luhan held his hips down, his cold fingers digging into his skin as Luhan’s head bobbed up and down in a way Sehun wasn’t at all used to. Never once had Sehun been pleasured, let alone touched by a man in anyways like he was being in this moment. For what felt like hours was only minutes of Luhan getting the blood flowing in all the places Sehun didn’t want. And it wasn’t until he felt a wet finger touch him that he nearly dies, wanting to crawl out his skin.

 

Sehun suddenly started to slur and yell, shouting profane words at Luhan as Luhan pushed his longest, thickest finger inside of him after licking it. But Sehun wasn’t going to be able to catch a break. Luhan pulled his hand back and when he pushed back in, his ass suddenly constricted itself around  two fingers. Sehun choked, the sheer pain of something foreign being inside of his body. His body wasn’t used to this, and not this quick. It hurt. It burned even. Sehun weakly reached up, his hands managing to reach the top of Luhan’s head. but they were quickly smacked down by Luhan’s other arm. Sehun’s head tilted to the side to keep himself from looking at the train wreck his body was becoming, his body convulsing and twitching, even arching at some times. But it wasn’t until he really opened his eyes that he saw what was going on with Jongin.

 

Jongin, now a complete mess, was slouched back in the chair with his pants open. His right hand was moving so fast it made Sehun’s trip make his eyes hurt a little. There he was in all his glory, sweating as he beat himself off to Luhan making Sehun an absolute wreck. The thought of anyone getting off to any type of sexual assault made Sehun want to scream, and possibly vomit too.

 

He quickly looked away, too uncomfortable to keep watching. A cry then escaped his throat, as he felt his ass being toyed with by Luhan, a third finger being literally forced inside of him.  
 

It’s when a finger brushes inside of him that makes Sehun’s tired body arch from the bed and a throaty gasp to leave his lips Jongin finally stands. He isn’t sure if it’s because he can no longer wait or if he’s tired of watching Luhan make him feel something he didn’t want to.  
 

Luhan’s fingers curl and a certain type of heat floods Sehun’s body. Sehun hates his body for reacting and betraying him but he cannot deny the pleasure coursing through his body when Luhan’s fingers spread apart fucking the spot that makes him blinded by waves of pleasure.  
 

When Luhan’s warm mouth circles his member again, his fingers ruthlessly pressing against the mound that sparked fireworks throughout his body, Sehun makes a mewling sound-- something caught between tears of shame and tears of unadulterated pleasure.

 

Sehun always imagined it would this way. His body would deny him what he always lived to be. In the hands of his enemies he was a moaning slut. In the hands of someone who had undoubtedly murdered many he was writhing and on the verge of wanting more.

 

It proved his insanity-- because how could any  sane person react this way? Sehun groaned slightly from the pain of intrusion to the humiliation of his body’s betrayal, “N-no more!” He manages but Luhan chuckles his cute little boyish chuckle and fingers dig deeper and deeper.

 

All he can think about is if Jongin is going to kill him and how no one is going to come looking for him for a while since he doesn’t have to work 

for a few more days. It was when his head tilted to the side, and an unwanted moan left his lips that he saw an angry--no, enraged--looking Jongin marching over. He was naked, and his body looked like it was sculpted from a work of art. Luhan’s finger has pressed against that wondrous spot one more time before Luhan was evicted. Jongin had grabbed him by the shoulders and had literally ripped him off of Sehun’s body. Sehun looked up, a sense of deluded terror coursing through his veins. It wasn’t hard to see why Jongin had suddenly become so violent with the boy.  He was jealous.  Jongin was absolutely and positively jealous that Sehun’s body was reacting to Luhan’s touch so well and that infuriated him.

 

“You are mine,” Jongin spoke roughly in Sehuns ear as he leaned down. He took Sehun’s cock in his hand and squeezed it. “I taught the little prick everything he knows, and if you think that was good, wait till I take your body and make every inch of it mine.” His words made Sehun’s blood run cold, and a tingling in his toes and fingers began to spread. Sehun wanted to tell him to fuck off, but in between trying to find the right words and having his legs pushed apart so wide it made his muscles stretch painfully, he was at a loss for words. Well, that is until he felt and watched Jongin position himself between his legs. Sehun couldn’t even look away. It’s like he was meant to watch himself be torn apart until every strand of his sanity was gone. Until anything that defines him was re-written and he was made into a new person. Something worse than the shit he already was.

 

“Sehun, why can’t you see how much I love you, I just want you to accept me as your one and only.” Jongin mocked him with his words. Sehun was ready to retaliate this time. But the words turned into a loud howl. His ass suddenly felt like it was being ripped apart from all side. The more Jongin leaned forward, the more heavy his breathing was and the harder his heart slammed against his chest for the pain to stop.  However, it didn’t stop there. Jongin began to ruthlessly take Sehun’s virginity. It hurt, god it hurt. Sehun found enough strength through the pain to grab onto Jongin’s shoulders, his fingers digging so roughly into the flesh that he was slowly tearing through the skin. 

 

“Stop it! Please stop it Jongin,” Sehun’s voice nearly cracked, his voice bouncing with each pounding he received. The tears, the blood, the pain, the torture, the humiliation...it was all too much for him. He couldn’t take this much longer. “Jongin….” He gasped the devil’s voice as he was being raped. But if this was rape, why was there this small thread of pleasure in the back of his head? Why was his body arching up, begging Jongin for more. To have more, to be touched, to be hurt, the be kissed--anything. His body wanted anything and everything it could get. It only made Sehun more torn on why he was crying. Because it was painful and he was ashamed? Or because it felt so good, and he couldn’t get enough?

 

His fingers dig into the tan skinned of the other. Had it not been the way it was, had it been really  any other way he couldn’t help but admit Jongin was a glorious creature. So cunning. So good at what he did. He had Luhan wrapped around his fingers like a dog. He had effortlessly fooled everyone-- Sehun included. Who was the real genius here? Sehun or Jongin?

 

“Please.  Stop. ” He croaked his body aching at the invasion. The width of Luhan’s fingers hadn’t properly prepared for this.

 

Jongin leans down, almost gently, pressing a kiss under Sehun’s teary eyes. Jongin just loved him so much. Didn’t he see? He couldn’t control himself around the other. It wasn’t as if Jongin felt joy from hurting him but Sehun refused to obey him. If only he was a good boy like Luhan was none of this would have happened the way it did. “It’s okay love,” Jongin whispers, “It won’t hurt for long.”

 

The slow thrust upwards makes a  sqluesh ing sound. It’s wet-- with both cum, saliva and blood mixed together to make a makeshift lubricant. It hurts but it’s not unbearable as Jongin moves slowly.

 

“Luhan for being good you can use his mouth.” Jongin says as Sehun is turned on his side legs spread more Luhan’s lap suddenly in his face.

Jongin presses so hard and deep and slow Sehun is sure he’s going to lose his mind. Luhan takes a grip of his hair and guides his mouth down to his aching need.

 

“Don’t bite me.” Luhan says but there is a undertone of resistance. Because Luhan doesn’t want Sehun, he wants Jongin. Luhan isn’t as blind as he thought. He knows Jongin only desires Sehun. Somehow Sehun feels like Luhan will go out of his way to punish Sehun for being the one Jongin desires.

 

His mouth tastes Luhan and his jaw is stretched without warning. Luhan’s touching the back of his throat both salty and a tangy flavor hitting his tongue as the other uses his hair to move his mouth the to the beat he wants.

 

With one particularly hard thrust Sehun’s body bounces, Jongin sending him forward his nose brushing Luhan’s curly brown hairs at the base of his cock. He chokes ever so slightly but Luhan doesn’t take mercy.

 

And neither does Jongin for that matter.

 

Because they’re both fucking him to prove something. Luhan to prove he’s more worthy of Jongin than Sehun. And Jongin proving that the only person who had ownership of Sehun was indeed him. At some point throughout both holes being penetrated, he finds himself gagging on Luhan. Sehun felt like he was going to be sick and in the midst of attempting to at least push Luhan away, Luhan exploded into the back of Sehun’s throat well without warning and manages to spit it out in time for him to gasp for air. His mouth felt disgusting as it was covered in Luhan’s cum. He continued to pant heavily as Jongin closed his longer arms around Sehun’s body.

 

Jongin was panting in Sehun’s ear as he held them both upright with his strength, “I want you to never forget this feeling of me inside of you Sehun. This will be the first of our many beautiful memories together as lovers.” Sehun shook his head, biting back a cry of who knows what. When Jongin finally spilled inside of him, he felt spent. He couldn’t even move as much as he had before and when Jongin finally pulled out, he could feel all the bodily fluids that were fixed together oozing out of him, pooling onto the smeared sheets.

 

“Jongin...you…” Sehun was losing it. His sanity was on the brink of not existing. He was about to fall back into the pit of darkness, under the influence of those heavy sedatives he was giving. He felt heavy and tired. The room was slowly spinning and becoming darker.

“I know,” The tan devil chuckled, kissing Sehun on the open mouth, “I love you too.” This crazy man thought Sehun loved him. Sehun wanted to say anything but those words to this...this monster. but the only thing he could remember next was Jongin climbing off the bed and then everything went black again.


	8. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins..

And I'm breaking.  _Breaking_. I am falling.  _Falling._

And I'm choking _. Choking._ Suffocating on the copper taste of blood.

* * *

* * *

 

The only thing Sehun knows for certain when he wakes up is that not only does his head hurt but his body is terribly sore. It’s the type of sore he had never encountered in his life because Sehun couldn’t  tolerate most people much less enjoy their company enough to consider--- the point being Sehun’s virginity was lost. He wanted to think of it as some type of nightmare, some inkling of a memory that never truly happened but the overwhelming amount of evidence before him proved otherwise.

 

He wasn’t in his home. His dogs weren’t tickling at his feet and the wallpaper the wrong color. He was in a bed much too soft, much too big, and the satin sheets too white to be his own.

 

When he tries to move it’s apparent he’s going no where. His body is sluggish from the drugs and his backside is aching so terribly he muffles a whine when he tries to get up. Instead he’s trapped in the bed in the unknown home.

 

What’s scarier is when he gathers enough strength to lift his arm there is what appears to be an altered shock collar on his wrist. It’s much like the type for dogs but slightly less bulky. His nose wrinkles as he feels the tethering feeling of impending doom crawl up his spine.

 

You’re finally on the verge of joining us.

 

“N-no.” Sehun says weakly as his eyes squeeze shut trying to hold back the hot tears. Because he wasn’t going to be Jongin’s victim. He was going to be set free and eventually bring him in for justice. He would not turn into one of  them! He would never-- he’d rather die. 

 

He wasn’t going to lose his mind! He wasn’t going to swirl down that edge. He was going to make it through, he was going to survive to make Jongin pay.

 

Instead he feels the blackness creeping over him and Sehun whines slowly as he covers his face. All of  their voices are killing him. He weakly pulls his hair prying somehow he’d bleed to death on that bed.

 

How did Jongin get passed him? How did he  not see? It all makes sense. The best an egoist killer, a sociopath like Jongin could thrive on is being apart of the team that is tracking him down. So close, but not close enough.

 

What of his dogs? Where was he? And would the others realize he’s went missing? Would they know who to look for? Surely, Jongin would know if Sehun went missing  he was going to be the first person questioned. What would he tell them? What would be say?

 

The door opens and in comes Luhan carrying a tray. Sehun can only guess what Luhan must be thinking. He can sense the hate from the other’s gaze. Luhan sits the tray a little from the bed. There is a syringe on it with no doubt some type of tranquilizer to keep him  tame and what he assumes is breakfast.

 

“Where is Jongin?” He demands.

 

“At work. The world is discovering of your disappearance.” Luhan says shortly, “And you’ll want to know where you are as well? Somewhere no one will ever look for you.”

 

“Where at?” Sehun asks. His hands are shaky and he can slowly feel the drugs from last night wear off. “You don’t need to sedate me. I cannot go anywhere with this  thing on. I suppose Jongin has the key?” He asked pointing to his wrist.

“You’re in the countryside in a home of a measly farmer with no connection to Jongin or I. The poor farmer signed over the place to us and we got rid of him. For a man with no family, no connections just his home-- it was all too easy. No is going to miss him. Like no one will miss you.” Luhan says.

 

“You’re wrong.” Sehun mutters watching Luhan pick up the needle. “They’ll miss me. I have people who care about me. How does it feel to know the man you so desperately love and kill for doesn’t give a shit about you?” A muscle in Luhan’s face twitches and all Sehun wants to do is hurt him. “Don’t you feel used? You’re trash. He’ll discard of you. He  only wants me.”

 

Luhan’s lips quiver into a smirk. “Sehun, darling… Jongin has gotten what he wants from you.” Luhan says his eyes glowering into a fierce glare. “It’s you he’s going to tire of once he kills all your friends. After every person you love is dead who do you think is next? I have my purpose by his side. You do not.” Sehun tries to not flinch when his arm is grabbed because even if he can move now, he’s in no condition to fight off the smaller man. He feels the prick of the needle and groans when the liquid rushes into his veins.

 

“ Why , why are you doing this to me?” Sehun demands.

 

“Because it’s what he tells me to. For now, you’re his pet. When he tires of you, trust and believe I will be the one who will enjoy slitting your throat.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is cross posted on AFF. The formatting there is much easier on the eyes.


	9. Mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He that falls into sin is a man; that grieves it, is a saint; and that boasteth of it, is a devil."  
> — Thomas Fuller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this has the previous chapter and I blame my formatting with the other site I cross post this with. It's not as visually pleasing on archive so skip the parts you've already read and I apologize!

 

 

 

 

    The only thing Sehun knows for certain when he wakes up is that not only does his head hurt but his body is terribly sore. It’s the type of sore he had never encountered in his life because Sehun couldn’t tolerate most people much less enjoy their company enough to consider--- the point being Sehun’s virginity was lost. He wanted to think of it as some type of nightmare, some inkling of a memory that never truly happened but the overwhelming amount of evidence before him proved otherwise.

 

    He wasn’t in his home. His dogs weren’t tickling at his feet and the wallpaper the wrong color. He was in a bed much too soft, much too big, and the satin sheets too white to be his own.

 

    When he tries to move it’s apparent he’s going no where. His body is sluggish from the drugs and his backside is aching so terribly he muffles a whine when he tries to get up. Instead he’s trapped in the bed in the unknown home.

 

    What’s scarier is when he gathers enough strength to lift his arm there is what appears to be an altered shock collar on his wrist. It’s much like the type for dogs but slightly less bulky. His nose wrinkles as he feels the tethering feeling of impending doom crawl up his spine. Even if he somehow escapes they can track him, he realizes.

 

You’re finally on the verge of joining us.

 

“N-no.” Sehun says weakly as his eyes squeeze shut trying to hold back the hot tears. Because he wasn’t going to be Jongin’s victim. He was going to be set free and eventually bring him in for justice. He would not turn into one of them! He would never-- he’d rather die.

 

He wasn’t going to lose his mind! He wasn’t going to swirl down that edge. He was going to make it through, he was going to survive to make Jongin pay.

 

Instead he feels the blackness creeping over him and Sehun whines slowly as he covers his face. All of their voices are killing him. He weakly pulls his hair prying somehow he’d bleed to death on that bed.

 

How did Jongin get passed him? How did he not see? It all makes sense. The best an egoist killer, a sociopath like Jongin could thrive on is being apart of the team that is tracking him down. So close, but not close enough.

 

What of his dogs? Where was he? And would the others realize he’s went missing? Would they know who to look for? Surely, Jongin would know if Sehun went missing he was going to be the first person questioned. What would he tell them? What would he say?

 

The door opens and in comes Luhan carrying a tray. Sehun can only guess what Luhan must be thinking. He can sense the hate from the other’s gaze. Luhan sits the tray a little from the bed. There is a syringe on it with no doubt some type of tranquilizer to keep him tame and what he assumes is breakfast.

 

“Where is Jongin?” He demands.

 

“At work. The world is discovering of your disappearance.” Luhan says shortly, “And you’ll want to know where you are as well? Somewhere no one will ever look for you.”

 

“Where at?” Sehun asks. His hands are shaky and he can slowly feel the drugs from last night wear off. “You don’t need to sedate me. I cannot go anywhere with this thing on. I suppose Jongin has the key?” He asked pointing to his wrist.

 

“You’re in the countryside in a home of a measly farmer with no connection to Jongin or I. The poor farmer signed over the place to us and we got rid of him. For a man with no family, no connections just his home-- it was all too easy. No is going to miss him. Like no one will miss you.” Luhan says.

 

“You’re wrong.” Sehun mutters watching Luhan pick up the needle. “They’ll miss me. I have people who care about me. How does it feel to know the man you so desperately love and kill for doesn’t give a shit about you?” A muscle in Luhan’s face twitches and all Sehun wants to do is hurt him. “Don’t you feel used? You’re trash. He’ll discard of you. He only wants me.”

 

Luhan’s lips quiver into a smirk. “Sehun, darling… Jongin has gotten what he wants from you.” Luhan says his eyes glowering into a fierce glare. “It’s you he’s going to tire of once he kills all your friends. After every person you love is dead who do you think is next? I have my purpose by his side. You do not.” Sehun tries to not flinch when his arm is grabbed because even if he can move now, he’s in no condition to fight off the smaller man. He feels the prick of the needle and groans when the liquid rushes into his veins.

 

“Why, why are you doing this to me?” Sehun demands.

 

“Because it’s what he tells me to. For now, you’re his pet. When he tires of you, trust and believe I will be the one who will enjoy slitting your throat.”

 

* * *

 

  
 

“Behave.” It’s a simple command but Sehun has never felt more inclined to disobey something in his entire life. His lips curl back threateningly. But Jongin has kept him sedated and in a medically induced stupor for too long. Sehun’s arm won’t move to attack the other and his body feels like jello.

  
 

“I don’t have much of a choice, do I?” Sehun’s words come out harsher than he intended. He’s been bedridden for however many days have past. He thought he would be able to keep track in his mind but the drugs make it hard to remember.

 

Jongin sits on the corner of the bed. “Love, if you would just give into your pride already.” He says. “It wouldn’t be this painful and unpleasant with you. How is Luhan treating you while I’m gone?”

 

Sehun’s eyes flashed because if anything the boy was making everything more unpleasant. Luhan knew what to do to peeve Sehun. It didn’t matter though. However long he stayed here meant he wasn’t going to be able to stop Jongin from murdering others. The longer he stayed a prisoner in the hell he was in meant the more people that were going to die with each passing second. “It seems strange that you keep me here under your control but my prison seems to lack you.” He says. “Do the others suspect you?”

 

Jongin’s lips curve upwards. “My love you should know better. They think we’re both dead. They found our mangled bodies burnt to an ash in your home. As far as they’re concerned there isn’t anything to look for.”

 

“And we what? Live a happy domesticated life? Are you insane?” Sehun demanded. He would try to sit up but the drugs made him shaky and tired. It was as if his bones were made of metal, too heavy to lift from the mattress. Jongin leaned down to peck his lips.

 

“If you look from my perspective I am quite sane.” Jongin says, “Now watch that little tongue when you talk to me. I would hate to cut it out.” His fingers glided across Sehun’s jaw, holding the other’s chin as he placed a small kiss on his lips. Sehun of course tried to move his head but the other jerked it back into place warningly. “The longer you take to be broken in the more people who are going to die at your expense. Is your pride really worth the price of their lives?”

 

    Sehun winces some as he tries to hide the impending scowl forming on his face. He had been trained for situations like this. It’s only natural that someone like Sehun would be the fixation of a serial killer.

 

    “Jongin what are you wanting from me? What are you going to do?” Sehun asks. He knows it’s some type of game he doesn’t understand the rules to. If he doesn’t do as Jongin wishes there would be more death.

 

    If he could gain his trust… And it hits Sehun with a trembling force as Jongin takes a told of his face, jaw caught between his index and thumb. Jongin’s fevered eyes says it all,

 

 “I will devour him.” Sehun says voice hallow, “I will destroy him to ash and rebuild him into my design. I will pick up the crumbled ashes of his insanity and sickness and renew the burnt out desires lurking in the back of his mind.” Jongin is smiling at him. With proudness because Sehun has figured it _all_ out. “He will kill for me, love me, and worship me. Or Seoul will be painted red in their bloods of wickedness.”

 

 

 

 

| [ask](http://ask.fm/junxouji) | [tumblr](http://junxouji.tumblr.com) | [livejournal](http://junxouji.livejournal.com) |

( + please check out my new oneshot sekai fic [auguries of rust, rain and red.](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/942174/auguries-of-rust-rain-and-red-angst-romance-exo-sehun-jongin-sekai-scifiau) )

 

 


End file.
